sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Luhjgh
Luhjgh is the exact opposite of spuke. He think he's funny, but he actually isn't. His location reads "on yo mama", and he used to talk about it, like he's gangsta, or its an insult. Fail Topics Lujgh has made multiple topics. Most are either dead, or locked. Omega Sigs One was called "Omega Sigs" which was basically him collecting a bunch of google images then grouping them together, calling them an "omega sig". It got lots of hate from many of the veteran sig-makers on the Sporum such as ghostofillusion, Elec325, Jeffrey94 and many others. He even made the shop when he didn't know how to post an image. All of his images were broken, and he didn't know why. He also claims to have Photoshop, yet his statements contradict it. The thread was locked after he revealed he was "hacked". Luhjgh Fanclub Yes, you read that right. He tried to make a fanclub for himself. The fanclub was to see who were his "friends and enemies". He also claimed to have fangirls (shocking, I know). Anyone who spoke the truth about the club was immediately flamed by luhjgh. The thread was locked by SporeMasterSlime saying: "If this is an attempt at a joke, it's exhausted quickly. If not, goodbye." Mudkipz Again, he thinks he's funny. He thinks mudkipz are still funny, even though they never were. He attempted to keep it Spore-related by saying "post your creatures 2". However, not following his own rule, luhjgh constantly posted "SOZ I HEARDZ U LIKEZ MUDKIPZ", which made no sense at all, even to mudkip fans like Pie4Pigs, and A_Mudkip (whose name is a rip-off of GandWuser's alt named "A_Vileplume"). It was also revealed in the thread that he has a split personality and A.D.D. The thread remains unlocked. I was.... hacked?? On the Omega Sigs thread, ghostofillusion sent luhjgh a long PM full of flaming and swear words, where "luhjgh" eventually revealed he was actually another user named PiPikpikmin who keylogged luhjgh and planned to get him banned. After ghostofillusion threatened to tell a Sporemaster, PiPikpikmin supposedly called luhjgh and gave him his account back. Soon, the supposed "real" luhjgh announced that he was hacked in GD, making a thread about it. He claims that his "best friend" hacked him, and he had not been posting here since July 2009. Nobody but ghostofillusion believed him at the time. Then, ghostofillusion showed the PM to everybody and more started to believe luhjgh was hacked. However, users later had their doubts when they realized that luhjgh had not changed. He later created an alt called "Eaxisluhjgh", where he claimed he was "hired at eaxis". "Hacked"... Again?! Yeah, apparrently he got "hacked" again. Not only had pipikmin supposedly hack him, but someone named SpikeStrider apparently did the same thing. After making a "ZOMG I'M A HAXOR LOLOLOLOLOL" thread, he and pipikmin teamed up and began spamming the sporum, with annoying pictures of battling stickfigures, and random nonsense to the effect of "hnvcxnv". It wasn't long before they both got banned. Oh my friggen god, it doesn't end. Yeah. This guy claimed to get hacked a third time by STUPIDOO. He first 'claimed to be hacked' in a PM sent to Pie4Pigs. Yet when he spammed he seemed to do it in a totally n00bish way that was very different from STUPIDOO's style, which puts many doubts on this theory. He's talking shit by the way. It was GrandHox. ~~STUPIDOO~~ ^Alright, apparently, STUPIDOO just claimed that Grandhox did it. Believable? No. Possible? Barely. Non-Sporum Fails A failed forced meme Remember the battling stick figures we mentioned earlier? Yeah, he thinks that it was big enough of a meme that it deserved to be on the website KnowYourMeme.com, a website that records actual memes. He named it 'Stick splice' and claimed that it would be 'Bigger than the lolwut pear'. HE was instantly yelled at for trying to force a meme. More on 'The battling stickfigures'. thumb|300px|right|Alright? The battling stickfigures that luhjgh constantly spammed appear to have an origin. He claims that the stick figures are actually on a game for PS3, and if you look through his Youtube account, you can find some animated stick figures. It fails as much as the rest of what he does. Category:Epic Fail Category:Spammers